I Believe in Fate
by The Masked Commander
Summary: New comers have arrived at the Smash Mansion. Follow Lucina's perspective of the mansion and it's guests. Rated T for Language. Chapter two in the works! Thank deviantart user JackieCruise69 for the cover image!{Lucina X Shulk}


Chapter one:

I was training outside of the barracks when I was interrupted by my dorky little brother, Morgan.

"Hey! Lucina! Mother told me to tell you something," I hear him call.

"This better be important!" I yell at him.

"Oh, it is." He tells me. "She told me to tell you that you guys got accepted into a program called Smash, and you have five minutes to pack."

"What? Why didn't she tell me this earlier?! Thank you!" I say to my brother then quickly run past him. I shove a few Shepherds out of my way; it's not my fault they're so slow.

I pack my things then head out. My father, brother, and mother are already there. My mother's face expression clearly said, "You're late". As I begin walking towards them a portal appeared behind my mother. "Alright, I'll see you soon," Father says then kisses Mother. "Have fun! Say hi to the other people there for me!" Morgan tells me while waving. "Well, see you guys!" mother says then walks through the portal. I quickly follow her.

I blink, and the next thing I know, we were in this plaza-like place, and there were different portals with different creatures coming out of them. There was a dog, a frog like creature, a blue man-robot thing, and…what?! There were two Robins?! Coming out of the portal next to us was a man that looked exactly like Mother; he even had the same clothes too! "I didn't know they would be cloning us!" My mother said. I can tell she's joking due to the tone of her voice. Mother began walking over to him, to who was now staring at us. I quickly follow her but she told me to stay back.

They talked for a few minutes until they both begin walking over to me, but by then I was in a group conversation. One of the ladies claims she's a god and the other said she rules over star-like creatures named Lumas, before showing one to us. I told them I would see them again soon then run other to mother. "Mother, who is he?" I ask. "You know how you are from a different timeline?" I nod. "He is too, he is me but from a different timeline, and in that timeline, I'm male." She continues. "I see, nice to meet you, Robin" I say to him while hold out my hand. "And to you as well" He says then shakes my hand.

We three begin talking about how Morgan is a girl in his timeline and how he's married to, well, me. Our conversation was cut short due to a loud booming voice. A weird Hand thing appeared in front of the huge crowed. "Is that…?" I say. "Yes it is," Mother says. "A Giant glove," the Male Robin says. "Good morning, and welcome to Smash!" It says, before the crowd begins cheering. "What happened to Crazy Hand?" I hear someone in the crowd yell. "He has business to attend to, no worries, you will see him soon," The hand answered. "Your veteran roommate you give you your room key there is four to a room maximum, girls with girls, guys with guys." He said then moved out of the way.

Good heavens! What a large, beautiful mansion! I sit there with my mouth gaping open. "If you keep your mouth open you're going to catch flies," Mother tells me. I quickly close my mouth, embarrassed. I see the group begin to walk in. Male Robin, Mother, and I quickly caught up to them then walk to the door. Man, this place was big! I wouldn't be surprised if I got lost. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "You're Lucina, right?" I quickly turn around and see a woman in a skin tight suit. "I'm Samus. I normally wear big bulky armor, but I decided I wouldn't today," she told me. She holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Samus" I say then shake her hand.

"Her?" I hear someone say then turn my head and see a group of men, one of which is male Robin. He was smiling while a man with wings looked like he was pointing right at me. There was also this blonde kid who looked like he was blushing. " _What in the name of…"_ My thoughts were interrupted by my mother. "Looks like we're sharing a room." She says to me. "Alright." I say to her then we both walk over to Samus, who showed us to our rooms.

* * *

My First Fanfiction Yay! Well, I hope you guys like it. Chapter two is in the works!


End file.
